She's Got It
by Xaphrin
Summary: Parentless and Friendless, Minako is having some troubles. But when a magical cat tells her she has *magical* powers, what exactly will THIS do to her? Find out as Minako fight crime, evil, and boys... SAILOR V STYLE!


Hey there! It's ME! Xaph-chan, Here again with a new story! Fresh from the mind of one bored student on holiday! I'm having a lot of fun with this one and I hope you will too. E-mail me, I always enjoy and good chat! Hope to see you around and I hope you have a great summer!

Brought to you by: 

Fraks INC. 

_Yeah… We'll do that._

PS! I don't own Sailor Moon, or the lovely and all-powerful: Sailor V! 

She's Got It

_(The Story Of Venus)_

            Aino Minako, she was a dazzling thirteen and a half years old. She was pretty tall for her age, standing at five feet and six inches, with long blonde hair that fell slightly past her hips, and bright blue eyes like sapphires. 

            She was the quietest girl in her seventh grade class, and usually kept to herself. She was a pretty bright student, if she tried hard enough. But, trying hard really wasn't one of her strong points. 

            Today was just like every other day for, Minako. Get to school, get teased by some kids, go to her locker, say hi to her only friend, then go to class, hearing more badgering from the other kids. After class was released for lunch, then Minako would sit alone under a tree and eat lunch, complete with the teasing again. After lunch, she would go to gym class where everyone was amazed at how athletic she was, but decided teasing her was a better way to express their amazement, instead of congratulating her. After gym, she would return to class for another hour and then school would be released. Then she would go to an empty apartment and watch TV for a long time. 

A year and a half ago, Minako's parents had died in a terrible car accident, and Minako was sent to live with her aunt in England. To put it quite frankly, her aunt didn't give a care in the world about her. Her aunt had bought Minako her own apartment and provided her with money, only to keep Minako out of her way. Out of her work like, out of her home life, and most of all, out of her social life.

            Minako saw her on occasion, only when she dropped money off for the rent or bills. They never talked much, and Minako was glad for that. Her aunt was a self-centered, cruel, stupid woman, and Minako didn't care the least for her. 

            Today, was just like any other day… except Minako decided to stop in a small pub on her way home and order a cup of tea. She sat in a booth and looked out and the busy streets of London. People bustling home from work, people chatting on their cell phones, people carrying groceries in large bags marked 'Mark and Spencer's'. Tourists with their large cameras and fanny packs, policemen trying to look tough and intimidating and yet they looked barely older then Minako herself. 

            She stared up at the red tin ceiling of the pub and sighed. She heard the sounds of people coming in and ordering a Guinness or a Spitfire. It all seemed so bland to her… so normal… so monotonous. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

            "Excuse me miss… may I sit with you?" Said a man's voice to her left.

            "Go ahead, sir," Minako replied calmly, refusing to open her eyes. She heard a slight creak across from her as the person sat down. She turned to look out the window, watching a little kid hold onto his mother, while she carried several large bags from Hamely's. 

            "It was a lovely day today, wasn't it miss? Not a spot of rain," The voice spoke to her. Minako nodded, without looking at him.

            "It was… I don't expect for it to stay this way though," Minako sighed, "Isn't it three consecutive days of rain to every day of sun in London?"

            She heard the man chuckle, "I suppose you're right."

            Minako turned to smile at the man, but her smile stopped and turned into a look of silent horror. There, across from her, sat a white cat, with the news paper open and a half pint of Guinness (with a straw). The cat smiled lightly at her and continued to read the paper.

            Minako examined the cat strongly, her eyes darting to every detail of it. The legs, the ears… the golden crescent moon on its forehead.  

            Minako glanced around, noting that the pub hadn't filled quite yet, then lowered herself close to the table and looked at the cat, and said in a low whisper, "Did you talk to me?"

            The cat looked up, then it began to laugh at Minako, "Of course I did!" It took the straw into its mouth and sipped at the Guinness.      

            "But… you're a cat!" Minako whispered again, worry and confusion shining in her wide eyes. The cat smiled, almost deviously.

            "I am… a _magical cat, and I've been looking for you, Minako…"_

            "Oh man!" Minako began to sweat nervously, staring at her empty white teacup, "They slipped something into my tea again… I thought it tasted funny. That's it… I'm going home…" She stood up and walked quickly out of the pub, heading towards her home.

            "Minako! Minako, wait up!" Said the voice of the talking cat behind her. Minako only walked faster, then she quickly turned, ran down many steep steps and got on the Underground.

            She sat there, staring at the dark walls outside the windows, trying to calm her self down from the oddity of a talking cat. She sat and as the time went by, it seemed to be going slower and slower, this persuaded her only to try to calm herself down a little more.

            'Cats don't talk… It's just been a long day, Minako… you just need some rest… come on Minako… only one more station… Ah!' Minako jumped off the Tube as soon as it came to a halt, she ran up the steps, and onto the street. She ran several more streets, ignoring the gazes of confused passerby's. She just rushed to her building…  

            'It's okay… almost… There!' She ran into her building, up more steps, then into her apartment and closed the door and locked it. Looking around the room as if something were going to attack her.

            After several long minutes, Minako let out a slow, relived sigh. Everything was okay now… no cats were talking here. She stepped forward and threw her bag on the couch and took off her jacket. 

            "It has been a long, long day…" She said to herself, breathing deeply, "I think I need a bath… I really do…"

            Minako went to her bathroom and began filling the tub with warm water and white, foamy bubbles. She took in another deep breath and let it out slowly, still trying to release some of her anxiety. Everything was calming down… there was no talking cat. It was a trick of light… it was just her imagination.  

            "Minako! You are hard to catch!" Said a voice from the hall. Minako jumped ten feet into the air.

            "AHHH! STAY BACK YOU DEMON!" She had seized her hairbrush, whipped around, and now held it up as a weapon. The cat laughed heartily at Minako.

            "Are you going to _brush me to death?" it asked her, a smirk playing on its tiny little mouth. Minako suddenly felt abashed and looked at the brush sheepishly, then placed it back on the counter and began to search for her hair drier. That was bigger __and heavier.  _

            The cat slowly stopped laughing and walked into the bathroom, in one leap it was on the counter and staring at Minako, as she was searching blindly for the hair drier. If that cat came any closer, she was going to have to resort to desperate measures.

 It began to pad softly toward the young blonde, "Don't be afraid of me, Minako… I have to tell you about something- AH! What are you doing! Let me-"

            SPLASH!

            Minako had seized the cat by the scruff of its neck and tossed him into the water. It floated to the top, now a wet, irritated, mean-looking cat. It's eyes narrowed up at her as it floated on the bubbly, lavender scented, surface.

            "Okay! Minako! You get me out of here right now!" It growled commandingly.

            Minako shook her head slowly and nervously, then bolted from the room and grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen. She sat on her couch and waited for the cat…  ten minutes slowly passed before the it stepped out of the bathroom, wet and even more irritated then before.

            "Okay, Minako, I have tried to be fair, but … dear lord! PUT THAT FRYING PAN DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME, YOU BLONDE GIT!" The cat yelled very loudly and very imposingly. It glared at her… oh, if looks could kill…

            Minako blinked, then slowly set the frying pan down as the cat approached her, claws extended and fangs born. 

            "Okay, Minako… I've _tried to be patient…," the cat choked out through its now clenched teeth, "But you're going to __have to listen to me, and you will do it NOW!" _

            She blinked and nodded in fright as the cat jumped on the coffee table in front of her, claws still extended. What was going to happen to her? Was it the tea? DAMN THE HEALTH REGULATIONS OF THIS COUNTRY!

            The cat took a deep breath and calmed its self down, before speaking again, "Minako, I need you. I'm not supposed to tell you about this for a long while, but I have to now, there's too much going on and I need you to help me… and the world."

            Minako was now absolutely sure it was the tea…  she swallowed hard and stared at the cat, hoping she wasn't going out of her mind. Even if what the cat was saying was true… what exactly was is talking about? The world needing her… needing her for what, exactly?  

            The cat took another deep breath and began to speak again, this time slowly, "Okay… Minako, you _must listen to me very carefully… you are a warrior. A __magical warrior… there is an evil force that is coming to destroy the world and you MUST help defend the world," The cat sighed deeply, as if letting out a ton of pressure that had been building up, "There I said it…"_

            Minako stared at the cat, her eyes wide and her face blank, "Okay… I've lost them."

            The cat looked up at her, a look of confusion washed over his face as his whiskers drooped, "Lost what?"

            "My Marbles," Minako stated calmly, "I would like them back now please."

            The cat looked at her, blinked then shook it's head in disbelief, "Fine… if you don't believe me…" From seemingly no where, He pulled a long orange stick with a golden ball on the top (Bearing some strange sign), and handed it to Minako. "Hold this and say: Venus Power Make-up!"

            Minako stared at the wand-like thing in her hand, wondering exactly what this was and why she had to say something about a planet. She looked at the cat and began to protest, "Buh…" 

            The cat simply looked up at her and sighed, "Listen, if you've lost your marbles already, then you don't have anything else to lose, right?" 

            Minako blinked, then blushed. He had a point… "Alright then…" She held the stick up at eye level and began to speak, "Venus power…" She stopped and looked at the cat, sighing. "I feel like an idiot doing this… _and talking to a cat…." She said blandly, looking once again at the wand in her hand._

            "Do it anyway," The cat said firmly.

            "Okay! Whatever you say, General," She mock saluted the cat, then held up the wand and said in a clear voice, "Venus Power Make-UP!" 

            Before she knew it, Minako was covered in a white light, blinding her from seeing anything. She closed her eyes to protect them against the powerful lights and then concentrated on the feeling in her body. She had never felt anything like this before! It was as if a million volts of electricity were running through her and as if a powerful wind was trying to blow her over, but not succeeding. She felt herself spin and then there were the strange tingles around her body…. Then… BOOM! It was as if some one had slammed on the breaks, and everything came to a halting stop. Minako took a deep breath, she was so glad the funny feeling had finally stopped.

            "Well? Now, what do you think of your marbles, Minako… or should I say, Sailor Venus?" That stupid white cat said in a haughty voice.

            Minako popped an eye open and looked at the white hairball, "What do you mean?"

            "Look at your self, Minako!" The cat said firmly.

            "Oh, fine…" Minako sighed then looked around at herself. She seemed to be encased in a tight, white leotard with a short, pleated, orange skit, and orange 'sailor' collar with a blue bow at her breast. There was a yellow bow at the small of her back, where the skirt met the leotard. A pair of orange heels, and a pair of white gloves with orange cuffs, along with a tiara across her forehead and a glittering jewel, completed the bizarre ensemble. 

            "AHHHHHHH What is THIS!?" Minako screeched, grabbing the skirt and wailing in surprise and confusion. After several moments her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry heavily. "AHHH!" 

            "I TOLD you!" The cat sighed as Minako's cries began to fade, "I told you exactly who you were, but did _you listen to __me? No! Why listen to the cat!?" _

            Minako only cried heavier. "I don't wanna look like this! I look like some freak out of a comic book!"

            The cat sighed and calmly sat until Minako's tears had faded. She sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her gloved hand. 

            "It's going to be okay Minako…" The cat said in a calming voice, jumping onto the couch next to the upset blonde. 

            "Really?" She questioned, wiping her face again.

            "Of course, Minako… I'm sure this is going to be just fine for you…" There was a pause before he looked up at Minako again, "You wanna do something, Minako?"

            "Like what?" Minako looked apprehensively at the cat, as she hugged a couch cushion, pouting. 

            "Like… fight crime?" The cat had to steer her back to _why she had the powers. _

            "That doesn't sound fun…" Minako pouted again, a few more tears rolling down her face. The cat sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

            "It's not supposed to be fun, Minako, you're supposed to protect this world… and the first thing you should know how to do is control your powers…" 

            "My… powers? What powers are those exactly?" She looked at her hands, then glared at the cat, "You are a pain."

            "Come _on, Minako! You have been turned into a super heroine! Those powers you have, __actually have a purpose. Imagine that!" The cat said both sarcastically and exasperatedly. Was this girl really that thick headed?_

            Minako glared at him again, catching the tone in his voice, "I would think so, but I don't want to put my life on the line!"

            "Not even to save millions or billions of other lives?" The cat questioned, looking up at her, trying to examine her conscience. 

            "You certainly have a way of manipulating people. Alright… exactly _what do you want to do?"_

            The cat looked out at the fading sun, then at Minako. "Come on… we'll just try something simple…"

            "Where are we going?" Minako asked innocently as she ran across rooftops, the cat ahead of her by several meters. She surveyed the ground below her from this level, and it was odd… for some reason, she found new physical limitations to herself when she was in this form. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was quicker, stronger, and more agile then she would have been otherwise. 

            "To the bank… there's a robbery there and you're going to stop it," the cat spoke matter-of-factly to her as it continued to jump across rooftops. 

            "Huh?" Minako stopped, mid-step, and let her jaw fell, "HOLD IT!" She yelled, reaching forward and grabbing the cat by it's tail. She held it up so that its eyes matched with hers, "I don't want people to see me like this!" She growled. The cat yanked it's tail from her grasp and tumbled to the ground with an 'oomph!'. It brushed it's self off and glared and the blonde super heroine. 

            "Minako! Really, _who cares? Innocent people may die tonight! And You care what people would think about your looks! Honestly! Have you no dignity or moral?" He stated, his voice firm and manipulating. _

            Minako's mouth hung open as the insults pulsed through her mind. She had dignity! She had Moral! She also had a foot, and if this stupid cat didn't stop insulting her, it was going to find it's self several stories below. 

            "Fine, you stupid white hair-ball. Let's go, but any more insults from you, and you're going to be my new winter muff, got it?" She gave the cat her 'Don't Mess With Me' death glare.

            The cat looked at her with sudden fear in its eyes. "Um… Okay…  this way…" It jumped over a small gap between two buildings, then looked up at her as she joined him, "There, at the Abbey National Bank."

            Minako looked across the street and scanned the front of the glass-like building carefully. Outside the frond door, in the dim light, she saw three slim, muscular men dressed all in black, leaning against a black sports car. They seemed to be in deep conversation with one another, but looked nervously around themselves. 

            Minako crouched down low and looked at them carefully, examining their faces and looking for any possible weapons or something of the sort.

            "Uh, Minako?" The cat looked up at her questioningly, and breaking her concentration.

            "What?" She asked irritably, she whipped around towards the white hairball.

            "Aren't you going to… Oh, I don't know… STOP THEM!?" The cat yelled glaring at her. A flock of pigeons flew upward at the sound of his voice. Minako roller her eyes and tugged at one of the cat's ears. 

            "Hush up! In this country, we're innocent until proven guilty! They haven't done anything wrong yet!" Minako growled , glaring at the hairy snowball.

            "Forget it… you're going to drive me up the wall. Do it your own way then…" The cat sat back on its hind quarters and watched Minako survey the people. A passing car's headlights reflected light off  something black and shiny in the middle guy's hand. 

            "A gun!" She whispered, leaning forward. Then, they walked into the bank, pulling their guns out. Guess it was time for this super heroine to make her world debut!

            "Now! You're coming with me, shorty!" Minako grabbed the white hairball by the scruff of its neck and carried it with her as if he were a purse. This cat had reached a new level of humiliation… not to mention _pain. _

            "Minako! Ow this- AHHHH! Minako WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

            Minako had jumped off the building and began the quick fall downward, she landed with grace in the upper seats of an open-topped, double-decker bus. The tour guide began to scream as the tourists snapped photos of the pretty, scantly clad girl with the white cat quickly. 

            "Uh… sorry 'bout that… Official business you know…" Minako blushed as the tour guide continued to wail and scream things to the driver through the microphone. "Best be off!" She heard the sounds of clicking cameras behind her as she jumped over the side of the tour bus and onto a taxi, where she could hear an argument going on between the driver and the passengers. Apparently they didn't have enough money…

            "What in bloody hell is that!?" The driver stuck his head out the window and looked up Minako. She screamed and kicked his face hard with her heeled shoes. He began to scream in pain. 

            "Don't you dare look up my skirt, you _pervert!" She jumped off the cab and onto the street, where she kicked open the door to Abbey National bank and threw her dazed, and sickly looking cat on the floor._

            "Stop right there!" She yelled, holding out a single finger.

            The three men with guns whipped around and stared at her in both amazement and humor. There, in the middle of London, was a skimpily dressed, beautiful, young woman, who was telling them to stop their evil doings.

            "And who are you?" the middle one questioned.

            Minako glared at them, then began to panic, "I am…uh…" She blushed, well who exactly was she? Minako looked at the cat, which heaved out something she could barely understand. She shrugged and went along with what she heard.

            "I am SAILOR V! And I fight for justice!" Minako spun and kicked the gun out of the middle man's hand. "For Love!" She kicked the gun out of the other man's hand, "And to Kick Evil's Butt!" She punched the third man in the stomach, and he dropped to the floor, the gun forgotten. This chick packed a punch.

            "Hey! You can't do that!" Said the middle guy, scrambling for his gun. 

            "Oh? Can't I?" She asked, stepping on his hand as it enclosed on the gun. "It sure is a pity… I would have thought you to be cute too…" She batted her mournful eyes at him, then kicked him in the face.

            "No you don't doll face!" said the one from behind her, she whipped around, grabbed his arm, pulled him close, so that her lips were nearly touching his. She batted her eyes at him before lodging her knee firmly between his legs. He crashed to the ground, wailing in a very high-pitched voice. 

            "Tie them up! The chain!" The white cat heaved out to Minako, from it's bizarre pose on the floor. It was beginning to look rather sickly…. She thought for a moment, then looked down at him in confusion.

            "The what?" The men were slowly starting to recover.

            "The CHAIN! LOVE-ME CHAIN!" The cat said urgently… as one man approached her from behind. Minako shrugged and whipped around, throwing a punch in the man's face.

            "Okay! Whatever!" Minako had no idea what she was doing, she was making this up as she went along. Maybe she'd make a good improv actress…

            "LOVE-ME CHAIN!" She threw her hand at the three men and out of nowhere came a sparkling chain, made with shinning, golden hearts. The chain flew at the three men and wrapped quickly around them, pinning their arms to their sides. 

            "Hehe! I did it!" Minako giggled, holing the chain tightly as the men looked at her in fear, amazement, and confusion. Some stupid, vacant, blonde in a teeny dress had beat these three criminals?

            "Greaaaat!" The cat heaved before collapsing on the floor, finally having untangled it's self. 

            Minako felt so proud of herself, she had done everything wonderfully! It kinda felt good!  

            "Huh?" A voice asked from behind her, making Minako spin around quickly. She blushed at the seven police men that stood there, staring at the scene before them. It made no sense! This _girl had defeated these three men? What the bloody hell was going on!?_

            One police man went up to Minako and poked her in the side, resulting in a slap and a good kick in the shins. She glared evilly at him, then turned to her cat and the other officials.

            "Well… Since you guys are here… I might as well be off!" Minako held out her hand and her chain came back to her, then vanished to lord knows where. 

            After it had disappeared, she picked up her cat, smiled lightly at the men, and began to walk out.

            "Wait! Who- who are you?!" A guard with flaming red hair, a freckly face, and an Irish accent asked. Minako turned around and batted her eyelashes.

             "Sailor V! Defender of Love and justice!" She winked at them and blew a kiss, then ran out of the bank.

            "Oh my… did you have to go and do that?"

            "Do what?" Minako questioned as she jumped up a building's fire escape to the rooftops. She then began to jump soundlessly and gracefully back to where her apartment was. 

            "That flirty thing with the police men!" The cat growled, as it was being toted all over London city.

            "Well… no, but I had fun!" Minako laughed as she landed on her balcony and slipped into her living room. She set the pain-in-the-neck cat down and turned around, looking slightly vacant.

            "Okay… how do I get out of this now?" She questioned, "Is there an 'Off' switch?"

            The cat just rolled it eyes and began to lick its wounds, "Easy, touch your jewel on your bow." He curled up on Minako's couch and watched as her superhero clothes melted back into normal street clothes. 

            "So!" Minako said happily as she plopped down next to the cat, "Is that what I do? Fight crime?"

            "All wrapped up," The cat said calmly, he sat up, "There will be other things you may have to do… but I'm sure that won't be until later."

            "Like what?"

            "Well… There is an evil force… but I'll tell you about that when the time is right," The cat sighed.

            Minako had one more question for the fur-ball, "And… well, Sorry for asking this so late, but… do you have a name? I can't just call you 'cat', now can I?"

            The cat looked curiously up at her, then actually smiled slightly, "I am named Artemis, if that's what you're asking."

            "Well, you answered a few of my questions now…" Minako looked curiously at him again, "Artemis? Do you have a place to stay? I mean… You can stay here… I wouldn't mind… I'd kinds like the company…"

            Artemis looked up, his eyes holding a bored expression, "I was planning on it."

            Minako rolled her eyes and tossed a couch cushion at him, "Take my hospitality for granted!"

            "More like _hostility…" Artemis choked through the cushion. Another cushion was tossed in his direction. Then laughter erupted from both of them, it felt good to laugh. Maybe having the hairball around wasn't going to be so bad…_


End file.
